The Simpsons - Good Night Extended
by Shoz999
Summary: An extended episodic version of a classic favorite, the Simpsons short, "Good Night". A simple story that's not only about the short "Good Night" but also brings out classic Simpsons references and characters in the original Simpsons Shorts. Here, Homer is trying to get something for Abe's birthday... but things don't turn out as plan.


It was a lovely morning in the unnamed town where a particular family resided. They were the Simpsons, each member at the kitchen during a beautiful Saturday morning. The two kids, Bart and Lisa, were munching on "Krusty-O's" a well-known cereal brand around the town at the table. The baby, Maggie, was playing with her food, tossing her side of scramble eggs to the ground for no reason as she constantly sucked her pacifier making several squeaking noises. Marge, the caring and concerned mother and wife of the family, was humming while washing the dishes, cleaning whatever scraps were left during the morning, while Homer, the father and husband of the family, read the newspaper, looking what's interesting and what's not.

"Huh... there's a sale at the Try-N-Save Mart. It's perfect I say! Today's my dad's birthday and I know just what to get him." Homer smiled with excitement. "Time to bring in the perfect gift."

"Well that's good... oh god. Maggie, stop making a mess." Marge spotted the scramble eggs on the floor, cleaning the mess near Maggie's chair thinking, "Why do I bother? She can't even understand me..."

As Marge cleaned Maggie's mess, Bart turned his attention towards Homer.

"Grandpa's Birthday is today? What are we giving to the toughest but oldest Simpson alive? A coffin for his veteran's day?", he chuckled a bit.

"BART!" Homer angrily yelled at the boy.

"Fine, fine. Will ditch his body at the lake if you don't want a good funeral service." Lisa continued to eat her cereal.

"LISA!" Homer angrily yelled at the girl.

"'Squeak, Squeak'." Maggie giggled with her pacifier several times, clapping her two hands.

"MAGGIE!" Homer angrily yelled at the baby.

"Homer. You can't even understand her." Marge tossed the ruined egg into the garbage bin.

"I know, but I bet she's in it with her older siblings. There's always making a fool out of me, planning pranks, always up to no good." Homer suspiciously and angrily looked at his own children, eye to eye.

"Homer. There just children using their imaginations. There's nothing wrong with that." The Young Mother replied.

"Eh... alright, but if I hear another funeral joke about your grandfather" He turned to the three. "It's grounded for the three of you!" Homer yelled.

"Uh-huh... like that hasn't happened before." Bart spoke.

"I'll take away your video games!" Homer argued.

"Did that."

"Your board games!"

"Why bother playing something un-fun."

"I'll take away your television."

"Meh."

"I'll take away your action figures!"

"I'll be quiet now..." Bart gulped.

"Good. While we're at the Try-N-Save Mart, we can all get some Frosty Chocolate Milkshakes along the way."

"Alright Dad! So what are we getting for his funer.. I mean birthday?" Lisa hesitated for a moment.

Suddenly Homer grunted angrily and said, "Will get him... a nice gift... for his '_birthday_'. GOT THAT?" he spoke in a slow but terrifying voice...

The children nodded their heads in silence and gulped afterwards, aware of Homer's five stages of anger...

* * *

Homer drove the Family Sedan to the Try-N-Save Mart Parking lot, there he spotted only one parking spot left thinking, "_Oh why their_?". No person in the right mind would want to park in between two cars, a Green Sedan at the right side and the Old Ferrari at the left side, parked too close and overlapping the lines of the parking lot. Only a motorcycle could fit in such space.

"Dammit..." Homer mumbled under his breath, but Homer than thought, "_It won't stop Homer Simpson_!"

As he said before, he wasn't going to stop. He drove the Family Sedan into the bad parking area... the sound of slow metal scratching and sparking against the other cars parking too close was heard. A loud screeching sound appeared loud enough to hurt the families ears to the point they covered it. Maggie watched from the window seeing pieces of the family sedan's pink paint scraped off against the Green Sedan and the Ferrari's doors. Soon afterwards, metal started to scrape off on both sides of the car doors as well as the Ford Mustang left side and the Ferrari's right side, but Homer who was a bit angry... still got what he wanted. A Parking spot… sort of…

"Take that parking idiots!" Homer bragged, waving his fist in the air as victory to the two cars between him!

"Uh... dad? How are we supposed to get out?" Lisa asked.

Homer try to budge the door open but it couldn't move due to the cars at each side parking too close. They were basically stuck in a cramp parking spot.

"Well we... um..." Homer couldn't think of anything, realizing that the doors couldn't move at all with the Green Sedan and Ferrari parking at each side too close to the point they were trapped. "DAMN YOU PARKING IDIOTS!" Homer yelled at the two cars.

"How do we get out?" Bart asked.

"Uh… we can try crawling out of the windows..." Homer suggested.

* * *

The Simpsons went freely to the Try-N-Save Mart across the parking lot, with smiles after escaping through the windows but they were not done yet. They came to the store to get a present for Grandpa Simpson, and so they stepped into the store. It was a normal store, nothing fancy. It had large furniture selection, a wide option of clothing, a small Burger Bar, a small software section for computers... that kind of thing, but The Simpsons just needed at least one gift, one that Abe would like.

"Now kids. I want you to buy one gift for your grandpa. Okay? Bart you're in charge of the money" Homer asked, handing Bart twenty bucks.

"You trust twenty bucks to me, Bart Simpson? So I can just get a gift for grandpa?" Bart said, thinking it was a stupid decision of Homer. "That's like telling the fat kid to guard the pie!"

"On second thought, Lisa. You're more responsible than your older brother." Homer grabbed back the money from Bart's hands, deciding that Lisa should be in charge of the money. Bart mumbled several times a bit, mad that he just lost twenty bucks... a little jealous of his younger sister too even...

Lisa grinned, waving the cash right in front of Bart, and smirked at his brother saying, "Ha Ha."

"Eh, so what. It's just twenty bucks." Bart said.

"And it's twenty big ones too!" Lisa smirked at her jealous brother once more with a big smile.

Bart felt anger rising in his blood, feeling like he was going to punch her until Marge said, "Okay, you two. That's enough. Go buy a good present. Okay?"

"Yes mom." Lisa spoke politely while Bart mumbled as he kicked the air.

The two ran off with Maggie. A disappointed Homer faced to Marge saying, "Why do the kids listen to you and not me?"

* * *

Bart and Lisa, who held Maggie in her arms, walked across an isle of petting supplies wondering "_What would an old man want? Hmm..._"

"What would an old timer like anyway?" Bart asked

"I don't know? I heard they like to have an exercise. What about this leash?" Lisa suggested, spotting a pink leash on the shelves.

"Wait? Is the leash for walking a dog or walking the old man? Sis? Lisa? Maggie?" Bart realized that his two sisters were gone in an instant.

He turned around and saw his two sisters, Lisa and Maggie, staring at a poster stapled to a shelf as they gasped in excitement. He came to see what the commotion was all about only to see the poster and say, "Happy Little Elves: The Movie"? That's for children."

"I happen to be eight and Maggie is like only one year old." Lisa sighed.

"Fine, but a big ten years old is going to see something a little more... mature... such as 'Space Invaders'!" Bart was thrilled in more excitement than ever as he pointed to a horrifying poster depicting a large green alien devouring a human.

"Bart! That movie is rated-R! We can't see that! Besides uh... tomorrow is Church and a School night." Lisa spoke, a bit concerned, knowing Bart's nature to get anything he wants...

"What's the matter? You're not scared are you? I mean, that's not the only alien you see there on the poster you know."

"I... It's not?" Lisa was afraid to ask.

"Yeah... there are the giant mutated bugs from horrible, failed, TWISTED, experiments..." Bart terrified her two sisters.

"B...bugs?" Lisa spoke, grew a bit concerned what Bart was going to say next.

"Yeah, you know the bugs from their experiments. There huge with sharp pincers, they especially like to attack little children during the night time... their favorite treat are eight year olds sleeping with the lights off and..."

"You're lying. That sounds like something you made up just to scare me than the actual movie itself." Lisa became a little frustrated this time, turning her twenty bucks grin to an angry "scary non-sense" frown.

"Okay, I made that part up... but you seem really scared a minute there." Bart grinned.

"So what? Everyone's scared of something."

"Yeah... I guess your right... THERE'S A SPIDER ON YOUR HEAD!" Bart yelled, pointing to Lisa's hair.

"AAHHH! WHERE! WHERE!" Lisa shaked her head repeatedly, hoping to get it off.

"Just kidding... I knew you were afraid of bugs!" Bart chuckled.

"Am not." Lisa became a little more frustrated.

"Yeah huh!" Bart spoke.

"Am not!"

YEAH HUH!"

"AM NOT!"

"YEAH What?... Is that Krusty! Krusty the Klown!" Bart looked past Lisa's shoulder and saw Krusty the Klown sitting down on a wooden chair, smoking in front of an audience of children. Bart noticed two cameras, one for picture taking of the boys and girls sitting upon his lap, and a video camera that said LIVE.

Lisa interrupted, "Bart... We should go and...", but Lisa turned around to realize that Bart is gone.

"Lisa? Where's Bart?" Marge entered the scene with Homer.

"I don't know... but Maggie seems to want this rabbit doll so much." Lisa said.

Homer saw Maggie gripping a hold of a rabbit doll with only one ear, the other missing. It resembled the rabbit from Matt Groening's Life in Hell comic books.

"Sorry Maggie but..." Homer couldn't finish his sentence, not after what he saw.

Maggie suddenly showed her big open-wide eyes, an innocent cute expression, with tears about to fall from her adorable eyes staring directly at a sorry-filled Homer.

"Oh... not the cute expression looks... oh, alright. I'll buy the thing." Homer gave in.

Suddenly Maggie's cute innocent expression stopped immediately, smirking a bit as she clapped her hands, getting what she wanted.

* * *

Krusty sat at his comfortable chair, having a Cuban cigar as he coughed some smoke out in front of an audience of children surrounding their hero during a commercial break and then finally, Bart appeared before him.

"Your next kid. What's your name?" Krusty asked, not looking like he even cared the slightest bit.

"I'm Bart!" Bart leaped from the floor and to Krusty's lap. "You're my hero!"

"Of course I am... you're my favorite kid already!" Krusty smiled.

"I thought I was your favorite kid!" A Seven-Year Old Girl walked up to him.

"Beat it kid! This is business. Got no time for little munchkins like you." Krusty spoke old and grumpy to the little girl.

Bart watched the girl ran across the store, crying from the old clown's words to her mother's arms. Bart couldn't believe what he was seeing, why did he even do that? It was then that Bart supposedly and probably realized the truth. He yelled out, "You're not Krusty! You're an imposter who only looks like Krusty!"

The children gasped.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Krusty had no idea at all what Bart meant.

Bart suddenly pulled off his red round nose, revealing a nose of skin and sweat.

"What the heck!" Krusty madden as Bart pulled out a napkin from his pocket.

"Behold your 'Hero'." Bart wipes the clown makeup right off his face and said, "He's a fake!"

Suddenly all the children gasped louder than before as parents sighed, hoping that this wouldn't happen. It's not like the first time someone declared a fictional character, an imposter.

"WHY YOU LITTLE PUNK! I'M GONNA TEAR YOUR INSIDES FROM THE DAY YOU WERE BORN YOU... Uh... heh... this is awkward." Krusty looked at the many children who were shocked; some were even a bit terrified.

"Oh god no..." Krusty's Manager came, slapping his forehead.

* * *

Meanwhile at a lively suburban home... a simple family of a father, mother, and one child watched as they saw Krusty staring at the camera, sweating nervously, not knowing what to do after he just threatened Bart coast to coast LIVE.

"Daddy? Why is Krusty being mean to that child?" A boy asked as he was watching Krusty LIVE with his parents.

"That's what I like to know." The Father spoke angrily.

"Did he just threaten that child? What a bad role model! I expected this from Sesame Street, but not Krusty the Klown!" The Mother spoke.

* * *

Krusty had no idea what to do after what Bart just did, he just stood there not knowing what to say as he sweated nervously, only hearing curious questions from children wondering why they just saw him furiously threatening a child as their parents took them away from the area.

"Krusty, why did you threaten that boy?" One Boy asked.

"Are you really a clown?" Another Boy asked.

"Why do you sound violent?" A Girl asked.

"Oh... um... well..." Krusty had no idea what to tell these kids.

"Krusty." Krusty's Manager came to him.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm in trouble with the children? Also, when does this go LIVE again?" Krusty said.

"Krusty, you were on LIVE five minutes ago." The Manager spoke in disappointment.

"WAIT! WHAT! I'll... I'll write an apology letter! Yeah! That's it!"

"Krusty. You just threatened a child LIVE, meaning in the whole town, other towns and cities even. Were already getting hate mail and strict questions from several parents in the neighborhood." The Manager spoke.

"What happened?" Marge came along with Homer, Lisa, and Maggie.

"Are you... his parents...?" Krusty angrily gripped Bart's hand, the boy thus swallowed his throat hard as he saw his parents, feeling a bit worried. "Your kid... just ruined my whole NETWORK!"

"Oh... WHY YOU LITTLE!" Homer entered the scene, furiously raising his two gripping hands to the boy.

He was strangling the boy in front of the two cameras, now saying, "I'LL TEACH YOU WHO'S RUINING WHAT!", in front of the children who gasped at the sight once again.

"Okay! Say Cheese to Krusty! The Cameraman smile.

"Wait what?" Homer confused, looked at the camera.

The next minute later, Homer realized that he was doing something very wrong in front of the children's eyes as the picture camera took a picture of Homer angrily strangling Bart. All the children were silent wondering why on Earth he did that, and Homer said, "Uh... you know... I'll just um... buy this suit for my Grandpa's funeral! Yeah, forgot what you saw", he spotted an old dusty ragged suit in the "85%" off area, and walked away from the children to the rest of his family nearby the ragged suit, who saw the whole thing.

"I thought it was his birthday, dad." Lisa questioned.

"Quiet down Lisa..." Homer already felt the rushing stress from the cold silence of children staring straight at him.

He then saw the Cameraman coming over with a photo. "Here's your picture uh.. " The Cameraman needed a last name.

"Mr. Simpson, sir." Homer spoke out his last name in front of the whole group of people, both adults and children...

"Yes… Here you go." The Cameraman handed his picture, a bit confused as well.

Homer quickly walked out of the store with his family as fast as he could, buying the old ragged suit along the way as a gift for Grandpa as everyone looked at him.

The Simpsons walked out quietly hoping that the word won't spread. Homer finally blurted out, "That was embarrassing Marge!"

"Don't feel bad Homer. You just need... um... people to know the real you." Marge suggested.

"You mean self-centered, overweight, anger-minded. Yep, I already know him." Bart chuckled.

"BART! I know what I did was wrong but you better watch your mouth mister!" Homer added.

"Yes sir..." Bart's self-esteem lowered.

"Good. Now let's forget about this mess and head off for some nice frosty chocolate milkshakes." Homer smiled.

* * *

The Simpsons headed to the car across the parking lot until Bart stopped near a few cars hearing the words, "Father and Son Issues eh?". He turned around as the family didn't even noticed; they just continued walking towards the family sedan. The young lad however stopped to see an old man at the streets handing out clothes to the poor sitting near the sidewalk.

"What do you know?" Bart questioned the old man.

"I was like you once... I one time thought my father was angry at me, but I realized he was just doing what he thought was best even if it can be the worst." The Old Man smiled, handing the last batch of clothing to one of the poor folk.

"You know nothing man. My old man is a brute. He's just the worst." Bart spoke, a bit angrily too.

"The worst? No. The worst would be if your parents did nothing to try at all, left you wondering all day about it. If you think you had it worst, I realized that my so-called friends were just thugs using me. The mind can play tricks on you. The name is Jake by the way. I own the only barbershop by the street." Jake the Barber spoke.

"Uh Jake? What is the mind?" Bart wondered what he meant by "The mind can play tricks on you".

Suddenly the family sedan damaged by the Ferrari and Green Sedan from before came by the street with Marge shouting, "Bart! Come in now. You know you shouldn't talk to strangers. No offense.".

"None taken." Jake the Barber replied.

Bart than responded, "But mom, he's just a..."

"Now son. Don't speak with the dangerous hobo." Homer spoke gently.

"Hobo? Dangerous?" He was a bit mad. "I'm here because of charity not to rob children's candy."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" Homer stepped out of the car, and towards Jake, face to face.

"Oh god... not another one... we were just about to leave." Marge slapped her hand to her forehead, sighing again.

Homer came straight towards Jake and punched him right in the cheekbone; the old man was knocked out by one punch falling to the ground as people, civilized or homeless, watched.

"No one can stop Homer Simpson." Homer spoke victorious.

"Homer, were out of gas." Marge spoke angrily.

"DOH!" Homer yelled out.

"What about the barber? And why did you punch him in the first place!" Bart said.

"He was a hobo. I needed to put him in his place." Homer spoke kindly to his son, as if he was teaching a lesson… just not a good lesson.

"We should call an ambulance…" Marge said. "Also, how are we going to get back home now?"

* * *

Homer pushed the car alone, sweating but not angrily, to the parking garage as part of his punishment for punching the old man without a reason. Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie watched the sky from some portable chairs.

"You know, I know a great lullaby that's common around the country." Marge said to her three younglings.

"We heard it mom and 'rock my baby' scared us all when we were babies." Bart said.

"No kidding. Had nightmares from it all day when I was One Years Old." Lisa added.

"Well... Maggie will love it for sure. Hear that Maggie? This is your first lullaby you'll hear." Marge smiled at Maggie.

Maggie responded with a smile and a few giggles to her mother. As she did, Homer stood tired, but got the job done.

"Oh god! I'm finally done! It feels good to do the work and earn it." Homer said. "I need some TV."

As Homer took a step away from the car, Marge said, "Uh Homer? Did you put the car into park?"

"What? That's silly... I didn't forget to... oh dammit..." Homer turned around spotting his damaged Sedan slowly moving backwards.

The Family watched as the car was moving slower and slower, towards near the slope of a hillside...

"Oh... this is going to cost me..." Homer spoke of it as a bad thing.

Just as the car moved downwards of the hill, the family could immediately hear the sound of crashing, cars moving out of the way, a bell chimed loudly than usual, and the sound of someone saying, "MY LEG!" was heard.

"Well... there goes the church." Lisa watched from the hillside.

"Like you said Homer old boy. Do the work, earn it, and you'll feel much better." Bart mocked Homer with a chuckle.

"Errrrr... I just need some TV." Homer tried to calm down after this stressful day.

* * *

Homer entered the TV room to see his favorite couch in the world... but he also saw his three children already on the couch watching television.

"How did you got here so fast!" Homer was stunned.

"Were children with a high metabolism? What do you expect?" Bart said.

"Well get off, I need some TV." Homer, tired and angry, wanted to sit down on the couch and relax.

"Sorry Homer old boy. We're watching Itchy and Scratchy." Lisa said.

"Homer? Since when do you call me Homer, Lisa! Never mind! Just get off so I can watch some GOOD. OLD. FASHION. TELEVISION!" Homer yelled, as his anger was reaching to the limit. Bart, Lisa, and Maggie did not want to face Homer's five stages of anger...

The three children looked at him silently, gulping without a single word out of their mouths; they quickly got off the couch and ran off somewhere else. Homer sat down on the couch, relaxing much of his time as he can, grabbed the remote, and watched some old fashion TV.

"At least TV can't make me angry." Homer said as he saw The News Channel.

"This is the News LIVE and I, Scott Christian, am at the Try-N-Save Mart where we have just received information that Krusty's problems came under the influence of who the Cameraman says is one Homer Simpson who just strangled his own child." The News Reporter, Scott Christian, spoke.

"Oh come on!" Homer became tired of this.

"It was like this and this ain't no lie." Krusty lied on Television. "Homer Simpson turned me to smoking and adult magazines that children shouldn't even see their hero do! I wish I never met that cold hearted man!" He cried, and then peeked his left eye to see if anyone was falling for it.

"I don't smoke or read those kinds of magazines!" Homer argued with the TV, an inanimate object.

He quickly grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"This is Paranormal News LIVE on Television where we catch the strangest and mysterious stories of all. We are here at the Try-N-Save Mart Parking Lot where well-known lovable charitable man and only barber man, Jake, was harassed by an unknown assailant. Let's see what he gots to say?"

Homer watched the interview miserably, as Jake explained.

"Well, I don't remember much due to my age and being punched so hard in the face but I do remember that this was no man. It was some kind of big bald monster, an ape maybe. He had the smell of one too!" Jake said.

"An Ape? Errr..." Homer said angrily to the television.

"Could it be that Bigfoot is terrorizing this very town?" The Reporter spoke facing directly at the audience. "Find out for new strange and ghoulish news at..."

Homer quickly changed the channel again.

"Hello, this is Christian News with a new report." A Christian Reporter spoke. "It seems that the town's local church has just got destroyed by a moving damaged car, most likely a sedan of some sort built for families in the 80s, with no one in it. It just came down from the hill by itself."

Homer than saw the damaged car and looked exactly like his, causing him to blurt out, "Oh! My car wrecked the church. I hope God isn't angry about this..."

"Reports have been heard that someone was trying to assassinate the Reverend of this church as someone had to push it down from the hill for it to come down. Whatever the cause, we will find you and hunt you down mysterious assassin. This is Christian News and goodbye..."

"Ohhh... why does it have to happen to me?" Homer sighed, turning off the TV.

"Grandpa's here!" Marge yelled.

"Oh Good!... Grandpa! He's make things feel better." Homer said to himself.

Homer quickly entered the dining room seeing his three energetic kids and beautiful wife all at the dining room with his father, Grandpa Abe Simpson. Homer just had to say, "Hello Grandpa! How you've been?"

"Bad!" Abe complained. "Some idiot's pink sedan just ran over my friend's leg. He screamed out 'MY LEG!' repeatedly. I think whoever's sedan was that stupidly forgot to put it in 'parking'. My friend is now in a coma at a hospital and I hope whoever did this gets tire tracks all over his face! "Abe responded in anger.

"Oh..." Homer felt a little discouraged, mentioning the very sedan that he owned.

"Uh... how about we eat? Let's all sit at the dining table." Marge, knowing that his husband was responsible and hoped that old Grandpa would forget about it, or at least during the family dinner. "I made steak, green peas, and mash potatoes." She smiled with worry in her eyes.

"Oh good! I'm starving." Bart simply sat at the table, grabbing the knife and fork.

"No Bart! You have to pray before we eat." Marge sat at the table.

"Oh come on! That takes forever!" Lisa complained, sat at the table.

"God just asks for a few minutes of your time to pray, Lisa. So who wishes to start off the prayers?" Marge asked.

"Errr..." Bart, Lisa, and even Maggie mumbled and crossed their arms.

"You munchkins won't do it, than let the old man do it for himself." Abe sat next to little Bart and tiny Maggie Simpson.

All The Simpsons Family Members held hands, closed their eyes, hearing the prayers that Abe was to say... until Abe Simpson stood up with a good posture, placed his hand to his chest and said, "I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America…"

Suddenly the rest of The Simpson members opened their eyes and looked at Grandpa, a bit unexpected.

"For which it stands, one nation, under god, indivisible with liberty and..."

"Grandpa. That's not prayers. That's the pledge of allegiance." Lisa had to respond.

"What's the difference? The prayers are about God. The Pledge of Allegiance says 'Under God' in it. So what's wrong?" Abe said.

"Uh... let's just eat..." Marge spoke, decided to skip the prayer.

* * *

It was nighttime, Homer and Marge were at the door as Abe put his coat on.

"That was a nice dinner you had there. You're a good son... unlike that person who let his car drove my friend over!" Abe said.

"Uh.. yeah.." Homer shifted his eyes back and forth suspiciously and sweating nervously.

"You know son. You may not be the brightest star but you will always managed to help out when needed, even trying at times when things seem impossible. Sometimes I think you're a better father than me." Abe smiled at Homer, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Oh dad..." Homer smiled back.

"It's true, you're always their when needed, whether it's little Maggie Simpson's first word to Bart's and Lisa's child plays. You're always there for them. I on the other hand am always so busy. I wish I could've spent more time with ya in my early years."

"Thanks Pops." Homer was glad to hear those words

"See ya, got to visit my friend at the hospital. Their replacing my friend's leg with a wooden peg." Abe said.

Abe left the house as Homer and Marge closed the door feeling a bit happy about Grandpa's visit. Marge than spoke, "Homer that was a good visit but can you check on the kids to see if they brushed their teeth? I got to put the dishes in the sink"

"Sure. Why not?" Homer smiled, feeling in a good mood tonight after the dinner.

* * *

Homer entered the second floor of the house seeing Bart standing at the bathroom doors alone.

"Bart? Where are your siblings? Have you brushed your teeth yet?" Homer asked.

"Eat my shorts." Bart said.

"Bart... remember earlier before at the mall? Don't make me angry like last time."

"I don't know where they are, but I can bet you one thing, your first brain is for hot air and the second brain is to fill all that anger in." Bart chuckled.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Homer easily angered in an instant, his good mood diminished, and he begun to chase Bart.

Bart led the angry Homer to the bathroom. Reaching to the bathroom, Homer was tripped by a wire of floss held by Maggie and Lisa hidden at each side of the door way, laughing like the kids they were. Homer fell and crashed into the grounds, the sound of crashing was heard everywhere. The fat bald man was covered in tooth paste, soap, and a few towels's as he was on the floor, sighing but still angry.

"Clean as a whistle Homer." Bart smiled, pulling off his prank.

Homer was furious, standing up from the mess his children created. Bart, Lisa, and Maggie saw this as a bad sign, seeing his face in heavy red, standing before a father about to go berserk. They gulped hard, real hard.

"YOU.. YOU.."

"Homer? What now?" Marge sighed, coming from the stairs.

"YOU... little kids got to go to bed." Homer had to calm down, especially in front of Marge.

"Whew! Close call!" Lisa went to her bedroom. "Thanks mom!"

"Thanks for what?" She wasn't sure what that meant.

Sometime later, the three kids went to their three bedrooms, awaiting for their parents to come to say, "Good Night" to them. Before that could happen, Marge came to Homer.

"Those three are tough you know." Homer sighed, taking off the toothpaste off his three strings of hair.

"So what? Their children, you were like that too you know." Marge tried to reason with him.

"Yeah... I guess so... Maybe I am being a little too hard." Homer felt a bit sorry.

* * *

Homer stepped into Bart's room as he was all tucked up in his bed, but still awake for a Good Night.

"Good night, Bart. Sorry for what happened earlier..." Homer said.

"Yeah, I'm actually the one that's sorry. I just can't help myself." Bart said.

"Oh, it's understandable. You're a kid." Homer walked to the light switch.

Before Homer pressed the light switch, Bart asked, "... Uh Homer? What is the mind? Is it just a system of impulses or is it something tangible."

"Relaxed. What is mind? No matter? What is matter? Never mind." Homer joked.

"Uh... thanks... dad." Bart didn't get the joke, or if it was a joke at all.

"Good night, son." Homer turned off the lights.

Suddenly Bart felt a little afraid of what the mind could really do.

* * *

Marge entered Lisa's room, tucking Lisa in her bed with a smile.

"Good night Lisa." Marge smiled.

"Good night mom." Lisa yawned happily in bed.

"Sweet Dreams."

"Thanks Mom." Lisa again yawned with a smile.

"Sleep Tight"

"I will mom." Lisa was about to close her eyes peacefully.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Marge turned off the lights.

Suddenly Lisa stopped closing her eyes peacefully and happily as she said "B..b...Bed bugs?, fearing the bugs might eat her from under the bed...

* * *

Later, Marge was in Maggie's room, tucking Maggie into her crib as she was about to sing a lullaby.

"Rock-a-bye-bay in the treetop..."

Suddenly Maggie imagined herself at night time in a cradle on the top of a tree bough.

"When The Wind blows, the cradle will rock..."

The wind wildly rocks the cradle fearsomely on the tree bough as Maggie's ribbon is flying off.

"When the bough breaks..."

Maggie is more scared than ever as the bough breaks high in the sky.

"... the cradle will fall..."

And it does fall... Maggie tries to scream but can't as she can't even speak, still the cradle plummets to the earth as the pacifier falls during the course.

"And down will come baby, cradle and all." Marge finished the song.

Maggie wished to be back into reality, and so she is... fearfully and repeatedly sucking on her pacifier many many times that it's hard to count.

"Sweet Dreams my little angel." Marge turned off the lights.

Suddenly Maggie's eyes were wide opened in fear...

* * *

Homer and Marge were in bed ready to sleep as well.

"You know… those kids are alright." Homer smiled.

"I agree dear. Good night Homer." Marge spoke.

"Good night to you, also, Marge." Homer spoke.

As Homer was about to reach for the lights, suddenly Bart, Lisa, and Maggie appeared at the door way frantically waving their arms and talking simultaneously.

"The Mind! Could you be more specific!" Bart yelled.

"The bed bugs! I can't sleep with them around!" Lisa yelled.

"_Squeak! Suck! Squeak_!" Maggie sucked her pacifier.

Homer and Marge sighed again with Marge saying, "Fine... Climb into bed..."

The three shivered in fear as they crawled into bed between their parents with Maggie in the middle.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. Just go to bed. Good night Everyone..." Homer sighed, turning off the lights.

Everything went black now, the family was asleep, peacefully over the night, but Maggie was still awake.

"Goo' Nigh'd." Maggie spoke.


End file.
